What Fabian Wouldn't Do: A Fabina Short Story With Help from Amber
by FABINALIVES
Summary: Amber is the matchmaker of Anubis House, and always is one step away from creating Fabina's perfect moment. What if Amber could control Fabian for just one day? Could Amber's ingenuity actually bring together the star-crossed lovers of House of Anubis?
1. Chapter 1

Amber's P.O.V.

I decided to walk a little ways behind Fabian and Nina as they talked about nothing on their way to Anubis. They need their alone time, and I needed some thinking time. I know, right? Me, Amber Millington, thinking! Anyway, ever since the elusive "Awaken the voice" clue stumped Sibuna, I thought that I needed to step up my Fabina game. Nina was just waiting for Fabian to make the right move, but he just wouldn't do it!

Let's catch everyone up to speed; Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are both secretly madly in love but won't admit it to each other. And me, Amber Millington, was going to get those two together if it was the last thing I do as a matchmaker. Honestly, I don't know how Nina can't see past Fabian's weak attempts at flirting. The closest they ever got to dating was when they pretended to like each other (although how much of it was pretend, I have no idea), and that totally does not count. Their scrapbook is waiting underneath my bed!

"Hey guys, don't leave me behind!" So much for their together time. I didn't want to walk alone into the house! I'm queen bee, remember?

All three of us stomped into Anubis House, greeted by Victor's ever-popular phrase of "Keep it down as you enter the house!" Oh, the things we could enjoy if Victor got fired.

"Wanna snoop around tonight?" Fabian asked as he headed to his room.

"Too tired. We've got that boat-load of Geometry homework, so we'll be up late anyway just trying to finish math!" I complained.

"Maybe next time, Fabian," Nina said as she shook her head at me.

"What? You don't think I look this gorgeous without a _little _help from beauty sleep, do you?" I replied, already starting to yawn. "Overworking can cause wrinkles you know."

The two of us left Fabian to his thoughts and homework as we trudged up the stairs to the bedroom we shared. When I opened the door, I instantly cheered up. Nothing like a good shock of pink to get you cheered up.

"So, Nina, has Fabian asked you out yet?" I asked casually, delighting in seeing two spots of red appear on my best friend's cheeks.

"He doesn't like me, Amber. If he did, we would be dating right now," Nina replied, sounding a little depressed. Who wouldn't be if the love of their life was too cowardly to ask them out?

"Oh, I know he does. Just wait until the morning he wakes up and thinks to himself, 'Today's the day!'" I giggled softly as we pulled out our Geometry textbooks. Math is such a waste!

Nothing happened as the afternoon unfolded. Evening came, and Nina and I barely scraped our homework together in time for Victor's pin speech.

As I turned out the lights, I thought to myself, _"I wish that for just one day, I could be the one who controlled Fabian for a change. He can't get Nina on his own."_

When I think back on it, I am so glad that was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's P.O.V.

Before I went to bed that night, I thought about Nina. Not that that wasn't new, since I think about her 24/7, but this time I thought how much I want to just be with her. What is it that draws me to her? Her smile? Her laugh? Her brains? Definitely the combination of all of them.

I yawned as I put my textbooks back into my bag and dove under the warm sheets that would always be there for me.

Almost instantly I fell asleep.

_I woke up in a strange place. It was still nighttime, and I wasn't sure where I was. The bed creaked under me as I sat up and turned on a lamp. My first thought was of a hotel room, but I didn't see a suitcase anywhere. Maybe it was just my bedroom…_

_ Getting out of that warm bed was the hardest thing I've done in a long time, and no one has seen me try gym class. But I got out of that soft heaven and opened the curtains in front a large window. I was instantly blinded by a flash of light._

_ I teleported to a land with a never-ending sunset moment._ _Checking my surroundings, I seemed to be on hill. Was that a blanket I was laying on? I tried not to care and just enjoy this moment of peace, but I could a breathing on my side. I was pretty sure there was someone near me. Turning over onto my side, I quickly worked up a sweat. I didn't even try to do a push-up!_

_ Nina was sleeping happily beside me on the blanket. Her dirty blonde hair framed her face perfectly as she breathed in and out, her chest rising up and down in a rhythym. She must be having a good dream because her lips were curled up into a half-smile. _

_ I bent down to kiss her on the forehead, but just before my lips made contact with her skin, I saw something out of the corner of my eye._

_ Something pink and blonde._

_ I got up slowly, careful not to wake Nina up, and began walking towards Amber. She was sitting under the shade of a huge tree that jutted out of the smooth landscape, seeming to be the only tree for miles. A huge ear-to-ear grin lit up her face as though she had just gotten her credit limit extended. Amber had been watching Nina and I, and that made me mad. Can't a couple get some privacy out here? Wait, were Nina and I a couple?_

_ "You weren't going to get here without me Fabian. Don't come over here and send me away; I got you to where you are now," Amber said wisely, as though she was a monk giving out pieces of wisdom._

_ "Alright Amber, whatever it is you did, Nina and I deserved to enjoy," I scolded. _

_ She stared up at me._

_ "Alone," I emphasized._

_ "Just remember, Fabian: don't come running to me for advice the next time you have girl problems," Amber warned me, and walked off. I watched her for a minute, then decided to rejoin Nina over by our blanket._

_ When I got back, Nina was stirring. I sat next to her and waited until she woke up._

_ "Fabian," she stated, reaching her arms towards me as if to hug me._

_ "Yes, Nina?" I asked, a grin just as big as Amber's blossoming on my face._

_ "Don't leave again," Nina replied as I returned her hug, throwing a sleepy yet completely innocent smile._

_ I leaned into that smile just as the sun dipped down below the horizon._

I shot up out of bed and instantly felt different.

Something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's P.O.V.

Ah, I always did look better in the mornings. Then I remembered that today, Trudy was baking her famous blueberry muffins for breakfast. After shaking awake a lazy Nina Martin, I quickly got dressed, threw on a little lip-gloss, slowed down to fix the hair, and ran down to the kitchen. I skidded into the dining room only to see Fabian grab the last one.

_Darn it Fabian, you should really give me that last muffin! I am a lady after all!_

Then a strange thing happened: Fabian looked down at the muffin and said, "Amber, do you want this muffin? I'm not very hungry anymore."

"Wow Fabian you read my mind! Thanks!" I snatched the little slice of heaven from Fabian's hand and began to eat it in little ladylike bites, although my beast side was urging me to devour the thing whole.

But wasn't it strange how Fabian almost _knew _what I wanted him to?

I bounced out of the kitchen holding the muffin in my mouth and ran up the wooden stairs at the same time Fabian entered his room to finish getting ready for school. I entered my room to the sight of Nina leaving.

"Hey Neens, ready to go?" I asked pleasantly, after I swallowed the muffin.

"Yep. Is Fabian going to walk with us?"

_Fabian, if you want to walk with Nina, you better haul it to the bottom of the stairway now!_

I surprised when I saw Fabian fixing his tie at the foot of the stairs. I had been so sure he needed another 10 minutes before he was ready. Creepy how he seems to know what I want him to do. Maybe I was just a bad judge of a guy's time needed to change.

"Ready to go, Nina?" Fabian inquired, tossing a special smile toward Nina as she nodded. Sometimes I feel so left out!

_ Come on, include me too Fabian!_

"How about you Amber?" I heard Fabian ask. My mouth almost dropped to the floor when I realized something. Fabian would have never included me with Nina around unless I _deliberately told him to_.

I could control Fabian's every thought, move, and feeling.

Awesome!

The three of us walked outside and I immediately began to test my newfound ability.

_Fabian, slap your head._

A giggle managed to escape me when Fabian whacked his own head. I felt so powerful!

"Fabian! Why did you hit yourself?" Nina managed to ask between fits of laughter, despite Fabian's embarrassed face.

_Say you thought there was a mosquito on your head._

"Just those mosquitos. I think at least…" he trailed off, looking around for a speck of black or grey indicating a bug. Nina and I burst into a giggle fest.

_Put your arm around her, Fabian. Now's a better time than any._

What do you know? Fabian threw his arm casually around Nina's shoulders. At first Nina was surprised at this sudden act of courage, but didn't look the least bit unhappy. I think I saw her snuggle a little closer towards Fabian.

All three of us walked through the huge double doors that led to our dreaded classes. Drama was first today. We got to the hallway and rounded to corner to the opaque glass doors.

_Hold the door open for us, Fabian. At least try to be a gentleman!_

So far, so good. Fabian was doing _exactly _what I wanted him to do.

As we entered the drama studio, I looked around, realizing we were the first students here.

_Grab her hand and sit together on the little sofa for two. Bring on the romantic vibes!_

Even though I expected it, it was just so cute to see Fabian's hand grab Nina's and lead the two of them toward a seat just meant for the two of them.

And Nina was smiling like a kid on Christmas Day.

Except maybe a little happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's P.O.V.

Wow. That's all I have to say. Just wow. I wake up today, feeling just like I do on any other day, but it is definitely not a normal day. Believe me, I never thought that Fabian would even think about getting too close to me. And then as we were walking to school today, he decides to put his arm around me! I remember doing a mental squeal at that moment. Then, when we got to the drama studio, he grabs my hand and pulls me toward the little sofa. Just us.

I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on anything Mr. Winkler says.

As more and more people began to enter the classroom, Fabian didn't nervous sitting next to me like he usually did. In fact, he seemed more comfortable the more people were in the room.

I noticed Amber sitting across from us, eyes fixed intently on Fabian and me. Was this Amber's idea? Did she put Fabian up to this? More to the point, how much did she pay him? It would take A LOT of money to stay this cool when you consider Fabian. Maybe it wasn't Amber. Maybe it was just Fabian.

Maybe he did like me after all. Maybe I was in love.

After what seemed like only minutes, Mr. Winkler entered the class.

"Good morning, students! Today, we'll be doing a little one-on-one dialogue. Pairs please!"

"Wanna pair up, Fabian?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure! Why not?" he answered with glee. I almost sighed with relief. That little smile he gets when he's happy could brighten up England in even its most dreary days. But it still works on me every time. A warm fuzzy feelings that starts in my feet and grows little by little until I feel like I'm about to burst.

A voice awakened me from my romantic daydreams.

"Nina, Fabian, are you two a group? Here's your script and please don't lose it," Mr. Winkler explained as he set down two sheets of paper, one with pink highlighter, the other with blue highlighter.

Using my not-so-incredible deduction skills, I grabbed the one in pink and quickly skimmed over my lines. Great. It was a break-up scene. My face might have gone a little pale at that moment. A break-up scene.

As in, I would have to yell at him. Make it seem like I was actually mad at him. Would that be a bad thing? Would he believe the words I said?

"Amber, come look at our script! I can't believe Mr. Winkler gave us this!" I stage-whispered, and Amber left an over-enthusiastic Alfie to peek at our dialogue.

"No way! Not a break up scene! This is too early in your relationship! What am I talking about? You guys haven't even _started _your relationship yet! And you're already breaking up," Amber quietly wailed. She gave a quick glance at Fabian.

I wouldn't have given it a second thought if Fabian hadn't picked up our little papers at that moment and walked over to Mr. Winkler.

"Mr. Winkler, could we have a different script please? Nina and I are best friends and we're not comfortable doing a break-up scene together," Fabian pleaded with our theater teacher.

Mr. Winkler smiled and Fabian whispered something in his ear, having an equally face-splitting smile.

"I think I have just the scene for you two. Let me get this," replied Mr. Winkler

I was so relieved when Fabian came back to us grinning and holding out two new pieces of paper. What could Fabian have possibly said to make Jason change his mind? Some kiss-up remark? No, definitely not Fabian. Weird how Fabian _knew _Amber and I were against the break-up scene without actually talking to us. Probably just listening in on the conversation.

"You got us a new one-on-one dialogue? Yes!" I exclaimed, excited that we weren't going to be mad at each other, acting or not. Fabian was one person I could probably never get mad at.

I scanned over the lines of our new script and found myself blushing like crazy.

Fabian got us script for two people on a date. How romantic.

How Amber.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian's P.O.V.

I am so confused. Well, then again, I always am when it comes to this kind of stuff, but this was different. One minute I was just walking to school normally, next second I have my arm around Nina and I don't know how it got there. It was almost like I was following instructions from some unknown dictator.

"Fabian, are you ok? I think you spaced out," I heard someone say.

A hand waved in front of my face, and I was brought back from the clouds right back to a beautiful face. For a second I thought I was still in heaven.

Nina's face wasn't a let-down from the heaven idea, just to clarify.

"Sorry, just…" I stuttered out, then something overtook my thoughts. It felt like someone was moving my mouth for me when I said the next words.

"Sorry, just…distracted by your pretty face," was how that sentence ended up coming out.

Nina's face grew cherry blossom red, but my other Fabian, as I am going to refer to it from now on, didn't stop there. I threw a wide smile towards Nina, and I think there was a wink involved. Not quite sure on that one.

"Alright then, let's get back to practice," Nina giggled as she looked back down to the script in embarrassment.

"Right," I replied, but this time it was actually me who said that.

I watched her eyebrows draw in, as though she were really concentrating, probably trying to think of the perfect way to make each word believable. The tips of her mouth turned downwards and she mouthed the words with her pink lips. A feelings of wanting to kiss her nearly sent my head spinning, but I tried to stay calm. She was just so beautiful, like no one I'd ever met…

She looked up at me with her sea-green eyes. Maybe she felt the same way I did. Maybe I wasn't all alone in this love. Maybe this was love after all. Maybe…

"Fabian, it's your line."

Oops.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I knew that. Um, where were we again?" I stumbled over my words, falling out of my daze.

"The part where you say, 'So, I've been thinking…'" she prompted.

Ok, I was determined to do this. I glanced at Nina's face again, as she resumed concentration, except now she had a little smirk on her face. Did she know? No, no, no I was not going to get sidetracked again.

"So, I've been thinking, Angela. About us," I began, shaking just a bit.

"Yes?" she asked, sweet as could be. Wow, Amber got it spot-on when she told Patricia and me that Nina should get an agent. She's talented all right, although my view could be considered biased. But no one has to know that.

"I need to tell you how I feel. You know I like you, but just how much, you have no idea."

"Aw, no need to get flattering. I know I'm a catch," she laughed, flipping her hair back.

Fabian, stay on the script. Don't say Nina instead of Angela, don't forget you're in a classroom with a bunch of students and a teacher, and don't get creative.

"Ever since I saw you, I realized that you were different. You had a smile that could've dimmed the sun. And now, I can't believe that I made it through life without you."

"I feel the same way, Sam. You touched my heart like no one else has. I feel like you were meant to be a part of my life."

We stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Man, the other Fabian got it right picking this script. I don't even need to act.

Nina broke the gaze, looked around the room, and smiled. For a second I thought she actually heard music. "That is such a beautiful song. My parents danced to it at their wedding," she stage-whispered.

"Care to dance?" I finished, putting the script down on the table beside us.

"Love to," she finished, grinning up at me while throwing her script down as well.

I don't remember that last line being in the script.


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story! I am getting so much love on this little story I've kind of taken on as just a part time thing. If you like this story, check out my main piece, House of Romance! Reviews are appreciated for either fanfiction! Thanks again everyone!

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

Sometimes I feel like I'm just using Fabian for my own happiness, but I forget about all of that when I see those two lovebirds staring into each other's eyes. I could've squealed! But that would have brought unwanted attention the budding romance and ruined my devilish, yet necessary, plans. They are so adorable together. I wish it could've been that way with Mick and me.

"Amber, your group is first to perform for the class, ok? After you're done, pick a group to go next. Got it?" Mr. Winkler asked, jarring me out of my romantic daydreams.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Be ready in two minutes, Mr. Winkler!" I grinned, facing Patricia, my partner.

"So, what do you think of the little Fabina flirting going on today, Amber? Seems like a total change from the usual Fabian, don'tcha think?" Patricia questioned, giving me a smirk.

"I know! Isn't it cute?" I replied with energy. She can't know, she can't know…

"Do you know _why _Fabian's gotten really romantic all of a sudden?" Patricia asked again, stepping a little closer to me.

"Nope, no clue. But I like it! They have to be my favorite couple in Anubis House. All they have to do is get together," I rambled, getting a little uneasy.

We stood facing each other for a few moments, her staring lasers into my eyes, me looking innocently back. Wow, I should really get an agent for all this acting I've been doing!

"Patricia, Amber you're up! Class, settle down. Our first group is presenting," announced Mr. Winkler, and I could just see out of the corner of my eye Fabian sitting with his arm around Nina. And I had nothing to do with it! This is so going to be good!

Patricia and I stepped behind the closed red curtain and searched for a prop chair and some rope. Quickly, Patricia tied the rope around my hands and feet and I used a headband to position around my mouth.

"Ready?" whispered Patricia in my ear.

"Let's do this," I responded quietly, my voice muffled by the blue fabric of my headband. Patricia nodded to Mr. Winkler to open the curtains.

"So, Karen Redmane, America's top agent, caught in ze confines of our secret base. Vat do you have to say for yourself?" Patricia began, taking on a Russian accent. A few of the audience members giggled.

I was supposed to say, "This isn't my end" but since the headband was around my mouth, it sounded more like "Mis fizzet lie wend." My face changed to become more angry than scared.

"You vere caught sending vital information to American forces. Is zis true?" Patricia interrogated.

I kept my face blank and nonresponsive and did not answer that question. I peeked over towards Fabian and Nina.

_Fabian, whisper "Amber, trapped by her own clothes!" I know it's a joke about me, but it looks cute when you whisper it._

Perfect. Fabian leaned over, whispering something only Nina could hear, and she grinning, slapping him on the arm. His arm tightened a little around her waist and she looked down at his hand, smiling even bigger.

"I repeat, do you have anyzing to say about zis before you are taken away?" Patricia repeated.

I shook free of the headband, as the script says, and projected loud and clear, "I don't have anything to say to you, traitor!"

Patricia leaned closer towards my face, sneering towards the audience, "You have no idea how horrible I can make your stay here."

The curtains were pulled across the front of the stage as my head slumped over onto my chest. As soon as no one could see us, the applause grew and I believe I heard a few whistles. Patricia helped me to untie the ropes and we both walked out from behind the curtains together. Nina was laughing and Fabian was clapping for the both of us.

_Fabian, get up. You and Nina are next._

Of course, he did just that.


End file.
